


When The Tables Have Turned

by BriMac0518



Series: Requests [29]
Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Light Bondage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25183414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BriMac0518/pseuds/BriMac0518
Summary: Victoria wanted to take her time with Damon to give him the attention he deserved. Damon, of course, had other ideas.
Relationships: Damon Reznor/Original Female Character
Series: Requests [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1986547
Kudos: 12





	When The Tables Have Turned

**Author's Note:**

> Request from Neyla featuring their OC Victoria. Thank you for choosing me!
> 
> PLEASE NOTE: Do not repost my work anywhere. I do not give my permission.

Emerald eyes took in the sight before her and Victoria couldn’t hold back the smirk that formed on her lips. Something that was not at all a common occurrence for sure. Damon Reznor, bound and prone, not a stitch of clothing on him and laid out for her like a gift on their bed. All that was missing was the bow. Victoria made a mental note to get one for next time.

Blue eyes watched her every move and she chuckled. Standing at the foot of the bed, just as naked as her partner was, the human female put her hands on her hips, looking over her captive appreciatively. “What’s the matter?”

“Just wondering when you’re going to get on with it,” Damon said. He would have shrugged had he been able to do so, yet his bonds prevented such a gesture.

“I told you before, I want to take my time with you tonight. You promised we could do this since tomorrow is your day off.” Her arms shifted, crossing just beneath her breasts.

“Yeah, I know.” She knew he wasn’t truly upset about what they were doing. Damon was willing otherwise he wouldn’t have let her restrain him in the first place. Besides, just in case, they had a safe word: Calderon. Damon’s reasoning was because using Cal’s name was the biggest mood killer he could think of and the best way to hit the brakes when things got too intense. They’d never actually had cause to use the safe word, however, for which both of them were grateful.

“So are you ready to get started?” One dark brow arched as she knelt on the edge of the bed by Damon’s feet. Those weren’t bound. Just his hands to the headboard, arms raised on either side of his head.

“Ready as I’ll ever be.” A heated look passed between them and it was quite apparent that Damon was taking a moment for himself to enjoy the sight of Victoria in all her glory. What she didn’t know was that the assassin was already plotting.

She leaned over him, soft lips brushing over his in a tender kiss. Damon was usually more firm and intense, yet was not opposed to being gentle here or there when Victoria needed it. For someone who prided himself on being an asshole to others, Damon Reznor could be surprisingly considerate when he chose. Victoria reaped the benefits of that particular trait much to her enjoyment.

The kiss was broken only when the need for air required it to be, but Victoria was intent on her goal of taking her time with her lover splayed out beneath her. Soft caresses of her hands along the warm expanse of his flesh were accompanied by light, almost teasing kisses that she bestowed along the length of his right collarbone. She felt the hard edge of it beneath her lips, parting them to trail the tip of her tongue over the line of bone. Her efforts were rewarded with a soft sigh from the bound assassin.

A meandering path led her lips down his chest, her mouth seeking more places on Damon’s body to worship. When she reached his nipple, the pebbled and erect nub was then lavished with attention from Victoria’s tongue as well as her teeth, a quiet hiss from Damon reaching her ears as she worked. Between her legs where she straddled his hips, Victoria felt his cock beginning to stir and shifted to grind her hips down against his gradually hardening erection. A low groan left him as Victoria felt him shift beneath her. All the while, she devoted her attention to his nipple. Its twin was not neglected for long fortunately, her right hand sliding its fingertips over his torso until they reached their destination. 

Gently, Victoria pinched and teased, coordinating the efforts of her mouth and hand to work simultaneously. Damon’s body curved toward her as his back arched and Victoria could feel that he was rigid where his arousal pressed against her thigh. A moan that sounded vaguely like her name drifted to her ears and she smiled.

Deciding his nipples had been devoted to long enough, she continued on her journey south. Her mouth and hands were never idle, light kisses and teasing nips from her teeth left as she explored his abdomen. Her hands brushed along his sides and Damon sucked in a sharp breath from the gesture. He’d never told a soul that he was ticklish, but Victoria had discovered it by happy accident.

Damon growled, the sound low in his throat, but offered no verbal protest to her actions. The message was clear though. Don’t tickle him. Victoria chuckled quietly against his skin, licking along the outline of his abdominal muscles.

“Brat,” he muttered after hearing her chuckle, shifting beneath her to achieve a more comfortable position. The motion had his cock pressing directly against the wet heat of her and both of them failed to resist a shudder upon that contact being made.

“You love me,” was her reply, impish as was her smile that she directed toward him with a brief lift of her head.

Damon grunted, non-committal, yet offered no further feedback, thus allowing Victoria to continue on her way.

Down she want, savoring the slow slide of his warm flesh against her own as she settled further down between his legs, then took her time leaving kisses upon each of his hips. She saw fluid already beading at the tip of his cock and licked her lips briefly. The movement did not escape the keen eyes of the assassin.

“All yours if you want a taste.” The coy smirk was his trademark and Victoria’s answering grin was wicked, filled with mischief just as her eyes were.

“How nice of you to grant me permission,” she intoned wryly, fingers curling slightly so she could drag the nails on both hands down each of his thighs. His breath caught and that smirk was wiped from his face. Victoria saw her chance and took it.

The deliciously warmth of her mouth wrapped around his aching length and, though she could not see his reaction, she heard the way he cursed, felt the way he tensed beneath her with the effort to restrain himself from thrusting up into her mouth out of pure reflex.

“Fuck!” The expletive was brief but vehement, a testament to her good work in pleasuring her partner in the ways that she knew he liked. Victoria wanted to take her time, savor the feel of him against her tongue along with the taste of him, but even she felt her patience faltering as the need for him became stronger.

To his credit, Damon didn’t ask for more. He didn’t beg or plead. She would have been shocked had he done so. Damon let her go at her own pace, whatever Victoria wanted that pace to be, but that didn’t stop him from giving her an encouraging moan as she began to slowly bob her head, lips sliding up and down his shaft where they were wrapped around the sensitive flesh.

The taste and scent of him were heady. She felt her cheeks flood with heat, her nails lightly digging into his skin. It served a dual purpose in stimulating Damon while also aiding Victoria in keeping herself under control. The urge to abandon her earlier intentions and give into the growing need within that threatened to consume her was a powerful thing, intense and demanding, yet she held firm on maintaining her course.

Victoria could feel the tension in his thighs where her hands rested upon them, the fine tremors that went through the thick muscles as Damon endeavored to hold himself back. He would’ve loved nothing more than to give into his body’s impulses and thrust up into his partner’s amazing mouth until he came down her throat, but knew this was not the time for that, much to his chagrin. He’d promised her and Victoria knew he’d deliver. Damon took promises very seriously. Especially ones that were given to her.

Redoubling her efforts, Victoria at last allowed herself to begin to move faster, her soft brown hair brushing over Damon’s skin as she bobbed her head. She pulled back all the way to the head before pressing back down until her nose was buried in the dark hair found at the base of his shaft, repeating that gesture over and over. Lurid moans filled their shared room as she drove Damon closer to his release.

It was a powerful feeling, knowing that she could reduce a man like Damon Reznor to that. That she could leave him groaning and squirming beneath her from her touch alone. Victoria had to wonder if that was what he felt whenever the tables were turned and their positions reversed. She’d never thought to ask him such a thing in the past, but reminded herself to do so at her earliest opportunity, ideally when his cock wasn’t in her mouth.

“Vic…” Damon’s voice interrupted her wayward thoughts after a while and she hummed around his length in acknowledgment, feeling his body jerk slightly on the bed.

Damon had given her a lot of time and he’d held off his orgasm with an iron will, but his own patience was hanging on by a thread. His voice was rough with arousal when he spoke again. “There’s just one problem…”

Problem? That had her pausing. Victoria went to lift her head to look at him, worried that she’d done something wrong somehow. Though, for the life of her, Victoria couldn’t think of what it could be. She froze, however, when she felt fingers gently slide into her hair, which definitely should not have been possible.

“The problem is you can’t restrain a man like me.” His tone was amused, filled with confidence in himself, but Victoria didn’t have time to process that before he was moving. She had barely blinked before his hands found her and she was on her front on the bed, the firm strength of Damon’s body pressing Victoria’s down onto the mattress. The bindings that had been used on Damon were just as quickly used on her and Victoria shuddered as she tugged then felt the answering resistance.

“This is how you restrain someone, sweetheart…” The seductive purr in her ear made Victoria’s breath catch, the sheer want that surged through her leaving the woman aching to feel him within her. Damon didn’t seem intent on keeping her waiting for long.

Fingers slid over her hips as he knelt behind her, calloused but powerful hands spreading her thighs to leave her open and vulnerable for him, yet there was no one in the universe Victoria would have trusted more. She knew Damon would have no trouble. She was already so wet for him, the need within her reaching a fever pitch that had Victoria canting her hips in invitation.

Her teeth found her bottom lip, biting down when his cock pressed into her. Her back arched and Damon’s groin met her ass once he was fully within. Those same strong hands that had spread her legs for him gripped Victoria’s hips and he wasted no time. They both needed and wanted it clearly and this time it was Victoria’s sounds of pleasure that filled the room, mingling with Damon’s.

Soon, his hips were snapping forward, burying his cock inside of her again and again, the grip he maintained on her used to pull Victoria back to meet him each time he was thrusting forward. Her hands clenched, gripping fistfuls of the sheets, skin slapping against skin as the bed rocked beneath them. She felt the heat building in her core and knew it wouldn’t be long at all.

Even in this, Damon was methodical, concise, driving her over the edge and making her see stars behind closed eyelids. Victoria felt him join her moments later, the warmth of his release spilling into her willing body. She smirked even as they both tried to catch their breath and when Damon covered her body with his so he could press a soft kiss to her shoulder, a contented sigh escaped them both.

Damn, she loved that man.

**Author's Note:**

> Want to get updates on my writing? Come say hi on my social media. I’d love to hear from you! :)
> 
> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/BriMac0518)  
> [tumblr](http://brimac0518.tumblr.com)  
> [Instagram](http://instagram.com/brimac0518/)  
> 


End file.
